Snow is sometimes attached to light-transmitting bodies, such as windowpanes and vehicle headlight covers, which are in contact with the outside. There are concerns that snow attached to a windowpane reduces the visibility of things through the windowpane, and snow attached to the cover of a headlight decreases light distribution. Thus, there are demands for melting snow having been attached to these light-transmitting bodies.
Patent Literature 1 describes a vehicle lamp that can melt snow attached to its front lens, which is a light-transmitting body. This vehicle lamp includes an auxiliary light source that applies infrared light components. The application of light beams emitted from this auxiliary light source to the front lens heats the front lens. A temperature rise in the front lens causes the snow having been attached to the front lens to melt.
[Patent Literature 1] JP2007-141761 A